Se le apagó la luz
by Azu
Summary: Después de la boda y de la noche que eso conlleva, Anna y Yoh deciden volver a Fumbari de madrugada... hay una curva... Mi 2º songfic. Narrado desde el punto de vista de Yoh, la canción es de Alejandro Sanz ¡¡Muy triste! Reviews


Siento escribir este fic, pero me ha dado un ataque de depresión y debía desahogarme y como me ha dado por escuchar a Alejandro Sanz, ahí va esto. Es muy triste, sobre todo escuchada así que si no queréis entrar en una depresión, no la escuchéis. Lo que va entre '..' es la canción. Bueno, os dejo. Y la información de la canción aquí está:  
  
Artista: Alejandro Sanz  
  
Álbum: Viviendo deprisa  
  
Canción: Se le apagó la luz  
  
Todo pasa como fotografías por mi cabeza. Te veo conmigo en el altar, con una sonrisa sólo para mi, la única persona que la ha visto.  
  
Le sigue tu imagen desnuda, la más bella que podría imaginar, tumbada en la cama del hotel donde pasaríamos la noche, donde serías mía.  
  
Ahora cambia, es cuando estábamos en el coche que nos regaló Len por la boda. Decidimos volver a Fumbari esta madrugada porque se había formado una bronca en el hotel, y sería peligroso. Tu estas abrazada a mi cintura, riendo por tu suerte de estar casada conmigo...  
  
Sí, tu suerte...  
  
Y la última, el accidente del coche, el que hizo perder lo que más quiero en este mundo....  
  
'Yo no siento nada  
  
pero presiento que a chorros se escapa  
  
la magia de mi alma gastada'  
  
Ahora todo se ve borroso... pero oigo tu voz  
  
El "si quiero" que marcaría tu vida, nuestra vida, para siempre  
  
"Siempre estaré preparada para ti". Lo recuerdo, me lo dijiste cuando estábamos en la habitación de lujo...  
  
Y la que mas me impactó: "el cura dijo hasta que la muerte nos separe, pero quiero que sepas que te amo y te amaré en la otra vida y en las que les siguen"... Parecía que supieses lo que iba a pasar, y creo que lo sabías porque, aunque no lo mencioné, vi esa lágrima caer por tu mejilla...  
  
Levanto la cabeza y te veo en el suelo, y lo peor me pienso, lo que pasó  
  
'Ella en la calle tirada  
  
algunas sirenas lejanas  
  
resuenan en la noche olvidadas'  
  
Maldito coche... Maldita curva... No, la culpa es mía, pero en estos momentos sólo se me ocurre maldecir  
  
'Veloz caballo de acero  
  
tu gasolina mi sangre y su cuerpo  
  
se mezclaron en el suelo'  
  
Me intento levantar sin éxito, pero logro ver tu cara, cubierta por tu hermoso pelo y sangre... Esa palabra: SANGRE...  
  
'El gris de la carretera me dibujo su melena'  
  
A pesar de que estoy a algo de distancia suya, la oigo murmurar sus últimas palabras, las que mas deseo: "te amo Yoh". Perdón, dese-ABA. Ahora me conformaba con un "estoy bien, ahora mismo me levanto y voy a abrazarte"...  
  
'Y la luz se le apago, y su voz se le apago'  
  
(ESTRIBILLO)  
  
'Se le apago la luz, tembló  
  
y no llega la camilla, luche buscando una salida  
  
para ir a escuchar su corazón  
  
con las manos confundidas, no me mantengo en pie  
  
no llego hasta la niña de mi vida'  
  
No es justo, no es justa esta vida....  
  
'Porque no habla no entiendo  
  
hace un momento me iba diciendo  
  
no corras tanto que tengo miedo'  
  
La primera y única vez que escuché y escucharé a Anna decir esas palabras: tengo miedo... Yo y mi ignorancia, debí haberle hecho caso  
  
'La ambulancia volaba  
  
entre la vida y la muerte, pensaba  
  
que echaba tanto de menos su casa'  
  
Oigo un sonido... es una ambulancia. Cojo fuerza y veo por el horizonte las luces de éstas...  
  
'Amarga risa en la cama  
  
imagina que es una diana  
  
con todas esas agujas clavadas'  
  
Maldigo mi vida, porque tu ya no tienes. Y también a la suerte, mi suerte y la tuya: ¡malditos seáis todos!  
  
'Bromea sobre su suerte, le hace sentirse mas fuerte  
  
entre la vida y la muerte se piensa tan diferente'  
  
Fingías ser de hielo, invulnerable, invencible... Cuando eras tan débil como cualquiera, ¡qué digo "tan"! Eras más débil que los demás... Por lo menos que yo, porque ahora eres tu la que no tienes vida...  
  
'Y la luz se le apago, y su voz se le apago...'  
  
(ESTRIBILLO)  
  
'Se le apago la luz, tembló  
  
le cerraron las cortinas  
  
y escucho pasar la vida y el  
  
suave latir de un corazón  
  
la indirecta comprendida  
  
una torpe despedida de  
  
la niña de su vida...'  
  
Recuerda esto Anna Kyohyama, ¡qué digo!, Anna Asakura: Siempre te amaré, siempre lo he hecho y no dejaré de hacerlo...  
  
(ESTRIBILLO)  
  
'Se le apago la luz, tembló  
  
le cerraron las cortinas  
  
y escucho pasar la vida y el  
  
suave latir de un corazón  
  
la indirecta comprendida  
  
una torpe despedida de  
  
la niña de su vida...'  
  
Y cierro los ojos, perdiendo la consciencia, diciendo estas palabras: Te amo...  
  
¿Y qué les pareció? Es triste... y aunque me cueste admitirlo, yo lloro cada vez que escucho esta canción... Espero reviews y recordad: no juguéis con la suerte... 


End file.
